Letting Go
by WiseEyes
Summary: Momiji falls into a deep depression one day and is suffering in the rain. Kyo, who happens to be walking by sees the boy and comforts him. i really suck at summaries so trust me, the story is better.  Kyo x Momiji


Author's note: I don't own Fruits Basket. She just won't hand 'em over! .

Momiji looked up softly at the many drops of rain. This weather suited him, beautiful and depressed. He remembered seeing his mother and little sister at work earlier. The simple thought of how they knew nothing about their own brother and son knotted his stomach. He knew they wouldn't remember, but that didn't make the pain any easier. Many people don't know this, but when an optimistic person gets depressed, they fall... hard. And right now he was at rock bottom.

It was then that he cried out into the swirling winds, glaring at the bright golden streaks of lightening, daring the thunder to outroar him. All this anger made him cry even harder, the fat drops easily masked by the rain. He curled into a tight ball on the plush grass.

Something just as soaked as he, covered him. He sniffed the material, _why does it smell so familiar?_ He felt another presence beside him.

"What do they want?" He murmured to himself. For the sake of humility he held in his tears, angrily faced the intruder and stopped. Red rimmed, green eyes stared directly into flaming orange ones. Momiji saw some strange emotion flicker in the cat's eyes. Kyo leaned in closer, "wanna talk about it," rage boiled inside him. Was this some kind of joke? The lump in his throat grew, "get away from me, cat," he replied with as much venom as he could muster. Said person backed away looking away and over to the playground.

"Fine I'll leave but bottling your emotions will only hurt you," and with that he got up and walked away.

He thought about this, "Kyo... wait," said person kept walking. Seeing him walk away reminded him of when his beloved family "walked away" from him. Tears flowed down his cheeks now, "K-Kyo don't leave me. Please!" Kyo turned around and ran back. Momiji choked down more of his sobs.

"Thank you-"

"Stop it. I only came back because you finally stopped trying to bottle your emotions," Momiji trembled, never had he seen such passion in a fiery gaze, especially not directed at him.

Kyo's eyes softened, he never like the rabbit but right now he deeply needed comfort, even if it was from an enemy. For some reason when he'd seen the boy crying it tugged on his heart. He knew this cry, the cry of the lonely. He'd done it so many times, he could pick it up anywhere. But he was confused. Why was momiji the most cuddled person ever, crying like this? Finally the confusion had just taken over and he walked over. When he'd gotten closer, the pitiful sight of the boy hurt him so much, he **had** to cover him.

He'd never thought momiji would face him, but he did, ketching him off guard. Momiji probably didn't notice, but it took all his might to not caress and wipe away the tears staining such a normally optimistic face. But instead he leaned in, "wanna talk about it," he spoke out against his shyness. "Get away from me, cat," he felt the bite of venom in his heart and saddened he looked away to the playground, "fine I'll leave. But bottling your emotions will only hurt you," with that he left. The first time the boy had called out to him, he didn't turn. But the second time he couldn't stop himself around, and faltering a little. Momiji sat there on his hands and knees, fingers slightly digging into the mud and crying even harder. Mentally he saw what his "father " would've seen when it had been Kyo in that position. Kyo took off at a run back to the crying child.

With a growing anger and sadness, he watched the rabbit almost choke himself trying hard to hold in tears.

"Thank you-"

"Stop it. I only came back because you finally stopped trying to bottle your emotions." momiji looked up and shrank back. He gave himself a mental slap and tried to calm down. Slowly he sat and looked him square in the eye, aggressively and passionately conveying all he could through his eyes. Momiji looked away and then looked back, an almost shy look in his eyes. Slowly he moved forward and made it to where kyo was hugging him.

Kyo didn't move. Didn't breath, he was so shocked. Momiji sat there rigid as well waiting for rejection. Instead he found a comforting hug and absolute warmth. He looked up to see a gentle smiling face devoid of any anger or unpleasantness. He dipped back into the warming hug and cried. He cried for all the days he didn't cry and all the days he had. All the while kyo held him and whispered gentile and kind words to him. Even when he had cried all he had, kyo still held him. He looked up again and got another smile. He smiled back soothing love and kindness radiating off of kyo, finally affecting him.

All to soon, kyo let go and got up to leave. Momiji shivered from the absent warmth. He reached out for the cat grasping his sleeve. "K-kyo will you b-be friends with me?" said person turned around, a weird look in his eye,"no," momiji shrank back letting the sleeve fall limp by kyo's side. He felt tears pricking at his vision.

"But I will be there when you need comfort." He grabbed the rabbit and hugged him again, smiling to himself when he felt fingers pulling him in by his shirt. Many times later they parted in that same position.

The End

Author's note: sooo whaddya think? Ya like? R&R is always a plus. ;)


End file.
